Reign of Spiders
by Koniko-chan
Summary: What if Naraku had gotten the Shikon no Tama so long ago? Now in the present youkai rule and only a hand full of humans oppose them. But when Kagome releases one who never should have been awakened will the tables be turned?
1. exploring

AN: Hey everyone! Well I hope you all like it! Let me know what you. Thank you. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha yet, but he is on the way, plushys do count right?  
Warning: this is rated R for a reason, it has Lime content and adult situations thank you.

-editor's cocky ass note: Don't worry dreary your in good hands thanks to my artistic vision and my fetish for detail. ;p J/K!!! Here's your 1st story. I am working on the other one with artistic determination and diligence. Can I come up with some cocky ass smut or what? PEACE AND COOKIES. Allie  
  
Reign of Spiders  
She looked out the window longingly. How she wished she could be out there, heck she'd rather be anywhere than where she was now. It was a full moon tonight, she noted. And stars were shining brightly. She passed a delicate hand on the smooth glass in front of her thoughtfully. 'If only I hadn't been so foolish!' she thought darkly. Now it was too late.

If only. Many of her thoughts started with that phrase. She supposed it was the little thread of her sanity she had left. She had nothing else. She was completely empty inside. There was no strength, no hope, no life. After all he would never let her die, never allow her the privilege to grow old, nor would he ever release her from this awful fate that had befallen her. If only.She continued to watch her finger trace the glass attentively before her misty eyes clouded over, and she became lost once more in the past.  
  
FlashbackKikyou stood in the clearing in which she had agreed to meet Inuyasha at, excitedly grasping the Shikon no Tama in her hand. Suddenly, without warning, she felt razor-sharp claws rip through her body, and with a startled scream of pain she fell roughly to the ground, the Shikon falling from her grasp. It rolled a few inches before coming to a stop and instantly scooped up by the one she had thought she loved. He had spoken briefly to her taunting words that she had eventually forgotten before he abruptly turned and left her there crumpled, broken, and bleeding to death. However, still determined to finish the job she was appointed to, the miko summoned every last ounce of strength left within her and managed to pry herself up into a standing position. She then hobbled over to the village just in time to see the traitor, Inuyasha, sprinting towards the forest, the Tama clutched greedily in his fist. With rage exploding inside her, she quickly located her weapons, notched an arrow to her bow, and with a hate-filled cry, "Inuyasha!" she released the arrow and sealed him to the god tree. Feeling the weakness of the blood loss finally consuming her, she fell to her knees and had planned on passing away and taking the jewel with her. Her plans were abolished however, when a dark-haired man approached and quickly scooped her up into his arms and took her from the site of others. The rest of memory was quite blurry to Kikyou, but from what she could remember, he had ladled some of his own blood down her throat and then bit into her good shoulder, before she fell into the black voids of unconsciousnessEnd of Flashback

Kikyou shook her head. When she had awakened , she had found herself locked up in the very same castle that she still resided in today. She now knew that Inuyasha was innocent, for it had been a demon called Naraku that had fooled around with her mind, disguised as Inuyasha. She shook her head. Over the years he had done many things to her, everything from corrupting her, to purely torturing her. And he loved every moment of it. Kikyou was completely sickened. She only wished she could kill him, unfortunately, three things prevented her from doing so. The first would be the fact his blood running through her veins gave him a certain amount of control over her. It was worse than a leash. At any given moment, he could call it forth and practically freeze her in place. Second, he had marked her as his mate, and so he was able to use certain spells that allow a male to control their willful female. Her free hand moved to finger the mark he had placed on her inner thigh, the mark he had poured his energy into, which throbbed if she resisted or displeased him. The third reason, was the worst of them all. Naraku held her little sister Kaede down in the dungeon. Kaede had not aged since that day either, for if she died, Naraku would loose his biggest hold on Kikyou. For as long as Kikyou was obedient to him, her sister was well taken care of. But if she disobeyed, then her sister paid the price as much as Kikyou did herself, if not worse. She lowered her head further, 'If only...'

Her eyes watered slightly, but not a single tear fell. She never cried anymore. Most people would say she had lost the ability to feel any sort of emotion in all the years Naraku had kept her imprisoned. Still, seeing anything but the four stone walls of her own room was a treat, and once again she become lost in the wonder of the outside world, wishing with all her soul that she could once again be a part of it. She gasped as she felt two arms wrap around her and roughly pull her into a hard muscular chest. She closed her eyes fearfully as he breathed into her ear, "What do you think you're doing?"

He sounded dangerously calm, but she didn't seem to have either noticed nor cared. "You were resting, so I decided to stretch for bit." She intoned softly back to him. Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers ran up and down her bare arms methodically, his breath hot on her neck. "Your job is not finished, now come back to bed." he said silkily, as he started to lead her back to his gigantic bed. One of his hands slipped down caressing her side till he reached forbidden territory and slipped his fingers in, just to hear her gasp as she shuddered in his arms. No matter how much she hated him, her body would always respond to his touch. This was one of the perks of having marked her and filled her with both his blood and power, at least in his opinion. He smirked at her before lowering them both down to his bed, never stopping the movement of his hand within her. "Who do you belong to?" he asked as he continued the action. "I belong to you." She rasped out wearily, as he laid them both down on top of the sheets. "See that you don't forget that." he whispered back before covering her mouth with his.

--

/O.O

Kagome watched on with the rest of the crowd as the speaker continued to prattle on endlessly about freedom and how it would be one day if they could defeat Naraku. However none of this ever really applied to her. She was the resistance's biggest secret, and so she was never allowed to leave the safety of the hideout. She had always wanted to go with the others outside of the well and help with the fight, but that was not her job. Her job was to be a coward and hide while others died, others like her family. She sighed softly as she lowered her head, holding in the tears that wished to cascade down her cheeks like a waterfall. Today was her 15th birthday, and she had none of her family left to celebrate it with. She was just turning to sneak back to her room, when a cheerful yet urgent voice caught her attention, "Higurashi." She stopped and turned around to look into the face of her childhood friend, Hojou.

"Hojou-kun." she whispered not trusting her own voice. "The council wishes to see you," he said, giving her a concerned look as he noticed the extra moisture in her eyes, "immediately." She simply nodded in understanding before trailing after him toward the council's office. Everything seemed to be a blur to her as she followed him toward the very people who brought it upon themselves to decided your future. She had a very bad feeling about this, and her stomach started to churn angrily as her fear increased. Finally, they stopped in front of a dark, tattered curtain. She turned her head to lock eyes with Hojou, then taking a deep breath she pulled it aside and stepped into the room, letting the curtain fall back into place behind her. Inside the room sat a group of humans who had been the war heroes against the youkai in the past. Who now, were too old to continue being on the front lines, and instead sat here underground and directed those who could. She regarded them each with respect and fear, her emotions shining in her eyes. The head of the council turned his full attention to the girl in front of him. They had been discussing her all day, and now they had finally decided what must be done.

"Kagome." the old man said in a voice full of authority, but turned weak from the years that had drained the strength from it. "We, the Council, have decided how you can best help us in our struggle against the demon lord, Naraku." Her eyes widened at hearing this. They were going to let her do something to help? She took a small step forward, hope twinkling in her deep chocolate brown eyes. The councilman locked eyes with the young girl, and an uncomfortable silence filled the room for what seemed like forever. Finally he asked, "Have you ever wondered why you were so important to us Kagome?"

She cocked her head to the question, not seeing it's relevance to this discussion, but finally deciding that she would not be punished for telling them the truth. "Yes I have. every second of everyday, that question plagues me." she breathed out hoping she hadn't offended them.

The head council man just looked at her kindly before nodding his head. "We've been protecting you for so long because we could not risk losing you until you had provide a child." He paused to let his words sink in before continuing. "Now that you are of an age that your body can handle it, we wish for you to go and find a man you like soon and procreate with him or the council will be forced to pick one for you. That is all." He then turned his eyes away from hers, releasing her from his intense gaze. Kagome just stood there for several seconds before she finally came back to her senses enough to remove herself from their presence. Fleeing as fast as she could, she raced out of the room and through the curtain smacking right into a very surprised Hojou.

"H-Hojou-k-kun!" she whimpered as the startled boy carefully led her off down the hall for more privacy. "Shhh." He soothed as he stroked her hair. He had heard what the council had said to her. No wonder she was crying so hard. She was probably scared of what was to come. Her own mother had been protected as Kagome was now, until Kagome was born. Then they had sent her out and arranged for her to be presented to Naraku himself. The same fate would befall Kagome after she had produced a replacement to follow after her if she should fail to kill the great lord himself. Hojou shook his head. His dad was on the council and had told him everything about the girl's upcoming fate when he was still little. He still kept his promise of secrecy to this day. But, "Higurashi." he whispered into her hair as he stroked her back soothingly, "It won't be so bad." he breathed down to her hoping that would pacify the poor girl.

Hojou was finally rewarded about ten minutes later when her sobs turned to hiccups, and then to sniffles, before she finally released him. "Thank you Hojou-kun, I'll be OK now. I just need some time to myself, please" she whispered up to him as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Hojou just nodded his understanding and turned to leave. But before he walked too far he called back, "If you need anything, come find me." And with that he was gone. Kagome was glad he had left because now she had let her emotions cool she needed to sort things out. Today was the absolute worst day to break that kind of news to her. On her birthday. The day her little brother had died. She had loved him so much, and then three years ago:

Flashback

Kagome had been allowed to sleep in that day because of the importance of that day, her 12th birthday. Her little brother Souta had wanted to try and get her something that others talked about which could only be found outside the safety of the cavern, something called flowers. He was so sure she would love one for her special day. So at first light (outside), he snuck out through the well and into the unknown. He was returned to her later that night, half-eaten, and unmistakably dead the flower still clutched in his palm.

End of FlashbackShe shook her head. She had hated her birthday ever since, because if she had never had one, Souta would still be alive today. She started to walk through the caverns, thinking about the past and the orders the council had just given her. She didn't even notice where she had been going, until a soft light that was brighter than any she had ever seen entered her sight. She was at the well. Cautiously, she approached it while gnawing on her lip. To be outside. Just once. Maybe that would help her clear her mind. With her hand shaking, she slowly reached out for one of the vines that had grown down the side of the well. After several shaky attempts, she latched onto it, and realizing it wouldn't bite her, she started to climb out to the world above, to the world she had never seen before. After she had gotten out of the well, she looked around to check to see that nothing that looked threatening was around. The light was so much brighter out here. It took her several minutes to get accustomed to it. Soon her curiosity won out over her fear, and she started through the woods. The further she went more curious she became. It was so beautiful out here! She came to a stop in a clearing and just gazed around herself in wonder.

--

/O.O

Not too far away from where the young girl was standing, Inuyasha was awakening from his 500 year rest. Luckily for him, the roots of the tree hadn't completely over grown him, so his head was still visible. Most youkai had taken pity on the sealed youkai enough to ensure that his head would not be buried. Now if they had realized he was a hanyou, they might have not taken the time that they had. The same energy that had sealed him, he could feel it coming from the girl that stood only ten feet away from him. She had returned. "Kikyou."

Kagome was looking at a butterfly with growing interest when she herd a voice carrying on the wind, whisper 'Kikyou?' Turning around, she met two golden eyes glaring heatedly back at her. The head smirked at her, "So Kikyou, what are you doing back here? Come to visit me?" he asked, sarcasm dripping like water from his voice. "Are you talking to me?" Kagome asked hesitantly. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at the girl, "No of course not I was talking to the other girl behind you!" he snapped. Kagome looked at little surprised as she turned around, only to find there was no girl there. When realization struck her square in the face, she had the grace to blush. "What happened? You hit your head or something Kikyou?" he taunted at seeing the girl's reaction to his earlier statement. "You were never this dumb before!"

That had done it. Now Kagome was mad. She narrowed her eyes as she stormed menacingly up to him, "Who are you to call me dumb?! I don't even know you! All I do know is that you are extremely rude. And would you at least get my name right? It's Ka-go-me!" she said heatedly.

Inuyasha was taken aback by the girl's sudden outburst. 'What the hell?!' he thought silently as he sniffed at her cautiously. He was shocked when it finally clicked in his brain that this girl was indeed not Kikyou! "Well, that's obvious!" he snorted, "As I said Kikyou was never as dumb as you are!"

Kagome's eyes practically burst into flames, before immediately cooling back down, "Fine, I guess you can just stay up there then." And with that she started to walk away. The hanyou's eyes widened, "Hey! The least you could do is release me before you leave!"

"But I'm not smart enough to do that remember?" she asked silently mocking him for his own stupidity. 'If you want someone to help you, you certainly don't insult the person!'"Feh!"Kagome sighed as she continued along. At least she was able to forget for a little while. Unfortunately the distractions didn't last. She had taken several steps away from the hanyou, but couldn't bring herself to leave the arrogant jerk defenseless like that, so she did a 180 and came to a stop in font of him. "Alright so what do I have to do?" she asked quietly, trying to keep her emotions in check, because right now she was ready to scream bloody murder at the boy before her or cry her eye balls out again.

Inuyasha just stared at her in shock. This girl was willing to help him? After he had really made her mad? Now that was a rarity. She seemed to be getting impatient for him to tell her how to release him, so shaking himself back to the present he told her, "you have to removed the arrow."

"Fine." she nodded as she reached her hand up to the last visible bit of the arrow and touched it. But before she could even wrap a hand around it, the arrow dissolved in a pink burst of light. Kagome's eyes widened when it clicked in her mind what had just happened. However, her wonder was short lived as the boy burst from the roots and now stood facing her in all of his glory. And that's when she noticed the ears on the top of his head. They swiveled around as they picked up various sounds around them. "You're a. a demon." she whispered, she took a step back only to stumble on some of the debris and fall flat on her face, her face going slightly pale.

Inuyasha looked over at her, and disappointment began to shine through his eyes. She was afraid of him. Gulping she shook her head before meeting his eyes and defiance sparked into them, "Do what ever you're going to do." she told him, and she mentally patted herself on the back for not letting her voice shake as she said that. If she was to die here and now, she wanted her family to be proud of her in the afterlife.

"Keh. Stupid bitch." he chided as he helped her to her feet, "If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead now."

"So you're not going to eat me?" she asked softly, surprise and disbelief in both her eyes and her voice. Inuyasha cocked his head curiously, "Eat you? Why would do that?" He was confused. Normally the question would be would he kill them or not, but eat them? This was ludicrous! She gazed up at him feeling much more relaxed now, "Because that's what demons do. They either eat humans or keep them as slaves." Inuyasha just grinned when she mentioned they kept slaves, "And how does a youkai do that?"

"Keep a human slave?" she asked and when he nodded she continued, "Well, they brand them." She explained, "They use their claws, and they carve their mark into their slaves arm and channel their power into it. That binds the human to them." Then a thought dawned on her. "Shouldn't you already know this?"

He shrugged. however the gleam in his eyes sparked even brighter as he looked at her, "Which arm?" he asked cracking his claws a bit. Her eyes widened. He wasn't serious right?

"Uh.." She then took off running, there was no way she'd go into slavery, no way! And how could she have started to think he was different from the youkai she had herd about! She mentally berated herself as she tried to think of what to do, she couldn't go back to the well until she was sure she was alone. So where to go?

--

/O.O

Naraku sat casually in his chambers. He had finished with Kikyou and so she had returned to her room, now he sat there as Kanna showed him his kingdom bit by bit in the mirror. He saw the small towns that some youkai had taken to almost all had at least one slave barring their mark traveling dutifully behind. Inside the shops there was things that one needed, like clothing, and food, they were more for the slaves but.. Then it switched to the snack shop where a youkai was picking out its mortal treats from the snack pins as the alleged meals coward in fear. then the mirror once again switched scenes where he saw the tree that worthless Hanyou was pinned to, but now he was no longer on it, he was standing there and then he darted after something. The mirror raced ahead and what he saw surprised him, there was a girl running as fast as she could that was the spitting image of Kikyou! He smirked this would be very interesting, he'd be watching this girl closely from now on.

To be continued..


	2. what good are you?

Authors note: Hey guys hehe, long time? …. (runs from angry readers) anyway I just wanted to get this out for you guys. I'm actually planning on seriously working on this one now so hopefully I can start doing regular updates (that and I have a wonderful friend who said she'd bug me till I finished each story) --;;;; so I'll have lots of encouragement. I'd like to dedicate this chappy to my good friends who are there for me, and the review that scolded me on media minor ( ) it actually got me going again. Thank you hope you enjoy. Please send reviews, flames, threats, ideas, and anything else to the review button or to thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own it just someone who whishes they could say they have way too much time on their hands.

Reign of Spiders chapter 2

Kagome continued to run through the woods, what had she been thinking sneaking out she may never know, but now she really regretted it. She ran as quickly as she could, if he caught her now, then she'd be his slave till the day she died…

Inuyasha looked down at his fleeing prey, he could have caught her by now, but he decided to have some fun and play cat and mouse with her for a bit. Truth be told he really didn't want a slave, but… that didn't mean he was about to let her go either, she obviously had answers that could help him, because apparently things have changed from when he was last awake… However he'd be dammed if he told her other wise! So the plans is play, and then catch and find a way to save face with out ending up with a dead weight as his responsibility…

"Hey Bitch! Where you going?" He called down to the stumbling girl.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sound of that voice, his voice, and tripped once more to find her self now prostrated on the forest floor out of breath exhausted and out right terrified.

A chuckle resounded from his chest as he leapt down in front of his quarry. He cocked his head to the side curiously as he studied her trembling frame.

She just buried her head in her arms as she sobbed, this was it he had caught her and now he'd carve his mark on her and there would be no going back, she'd be his, always… She just laid there for several moments but, when nothing had happened she slowly raised her head to look up and came face to face with a pair of clawed feet…

"Well are you just going to lay there all day and offer yourself to me or are you going to get up and give me a good reason why I shouldn't mark you?" the sliver haired hanyou softly growled.

Kagome's head snapped up fully at that, 'one good reason… I'll give him a good reason!' She quickly pulled herself to her feet, "I'll tell you why! Because if you try to mark me-" Inuyasha looked at her quizzically as she continued, "I have the power to kill you! And I won't hesitate either!" She finished the statement by placing her hands on her hips hoping he wouldn't see through her fib.

Inuyasha cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at the girl in front of him; did she honestly think he could not see how nervous she was getting? Everything about her was shouting 'liar' everything from her nervous posture to her scent practically screamed it. "Look Bitch I'll tell you what. You do everything I say and I won't have to mark you… I wouldn't want to trouble myself by being bound to such a weak girl unless I have to anyway." He tossed a cocky look at her before adding, "Got it Bitch?"

Kagome looked at him with angry frightened eyes, she highly doubted he would keep his word, and obviously he had seen through her lie, so unless she wanted to be marked she might as well play along for the moment until she could escape. "Fine." She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest in frustration.

Inuyasha tipped his head up pleased that he wouldn't have a dead weight stuck with him any longer than was absolutely necessary. Yep just make the bitch show him around and give him some more info then he could up and leave her no problem. "Good, so Bitch show me around."

Kagome's eyebrow was twitching by now if was going to bully her into this he could at least not call her a Bitch of all things. "How about you figure it out yourself! After all what good could a bitch do anyways?!" She snapped at the offensive boy in front of her.

Inuyasha let out a growl as he took a step toward her there was no way he was going to let this lowly bitch bite his head off, no way.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as he advanced on her, "Sorry but there is no way, I'll help you unless you start treating me a little better."

"I am treating you well you stupid girl!" he berated her, his temper starting to blaze at Kagome's insolence. "Now are you going to do as I say or do I mark you here and now?!" He growled low in his throat fire flashing in his molten eyes.

Not happy about the situation, but the idea of being marked enough to make her bite her tongue, Kagome shakily agreed, "I'll show you…"

--

/O.O

Naraku's eyes never drifted from the images playing out in front of him, she was breath taking, just like Kikyou had been before he'd broken her… now she doesn't offer much of a challenge, he was no fool Naraku knew she just hates him in the privacy of her quarters and gave in to his every whim on command. Yes this girl would definitely add some excitement into his life, extinguishing her fire would be very entertaining…. After all it had been nearly 500 years since the last challenge.

Kikyou walked back to her quarters silently grateful to whatever had distracted Naraku for the evening, after all it was rare that she could leave his presents for long but from the looks of it her services would not be required for quite sometime… yes whatever it was that had Naraku enamored so, could keep him that way for a long, long time.

--

/O.O

Goshinkishi wandered around the village reading minds as he went, just to be sure that Naruku would remain unopposed. At first several youkai had grumbled about his master's reign and had thoughts of offing their better, however, that was an extremely rare occurrence ever since Goshinkishi had been created it was hardly ever herd of. This transpired because of the purple youkai's special talent of reading minds. Anytime even a thought against Naraku was remotely entertained they were slaughtered not long after by his claws. Goshinkishi smirked he missed the kill, and these youkai were behaving way to well to justify it these days… To say he was board was an understatement. Seriously what did he want to about others schedules, love lives and how many humans they'd eaten this week? Definably pathetic… Why he didn't even have his older sister Kagura around to annoy. She was off doing a mission of her own. He let a chuckle escape his throat, oh yes his sister was really fun to annoy… sighing he let his mind wander back to work, maybe he'd get lucky and have some excitement today…

At the entrance to the village, Kagome looked on with wide eyes, it was defiantly everything she heard it would be and worse. Back at home she was always hearing tales of the warriors and how they would launch an attack on one of the human snack shops or slave pins in order to attempt increasing their numbers. However the men had always described the youkai village as being a bustling place filled with filth and evil. But this place was far beyond filthy, it was down right condemnable! And evil? If this was just evil she wondered what being around Naraku would feel like because just the feel of the jaki here made her fell nauseous. She had to mentally give the warriors and spies a few more notches in her book because they never complained once of felling physically ill and hardly ever complained about coming to this place.

The streets were a deep blackish-crimson color died that color with blood over the ages, one could see body parts occasionally intermixed with the road. The youkai big and small milled about and when one go hungry they could go and purchase a human from the pins or they could just pick up a left over body part off the ground before continuing on their way. The smell of blood was intoxicating, exciting the demons and mostly being ignored by the humans. The screams of men women and children reverberated through out the town.

Kagome let a chill slide down her spine as she observed a few poor looking humans walk dourly behind their masters the marks on their shoulders prominently displayed. She shivered, she felt badly for them… no one deserved that. Besides that could be her soon… well not if she had anything to say about it!

Inuyasha gazed at the city not letting any of his emotions rise to the surface but internally he was in a state of shock and disgust. What the hell happened while he was asleep? Well it appeared that hanyou's while not the most appreciated company were much more prominent than they use to be. Seeing the slaves that passed by Inuyasha snorted. No wonder the girl was scared! Those humans looked ready to drop any second- no sooner had that thought entered his brain did one of the scraggly looking humans drop and before he even fully hit the ground he was already covered with demons happily tearing each other apart for the free meal.

Kagome gasped and turned toward the shriveled bushes at the side of the road. And much to Inuyasha's dismay emptied the contents of her stomach. The sent of salt drifted up to his ever sensitive nose and he mentally groaned, she was about to cry, wasn't she. Well he really didn't have the time for it "Oi!" he called down to her, "hurry it up! Are you going to show me around or what? You act like you've never seen any of this before!"

Much to his relief the sent of salt vanished but he didn't count on her answer, "Maybe that's because I've never been here before!" she snapped as she shakily pulled herself up. "So I'm just as clueless as you." With that admission she crossed her arms and shot a glare at him daring him to try anything.

'She's never been here before? Great, that's a big help why didn't the bitch tell me in the first place!' "So what good are you to me then? Huh!" he shot back at her.

"I-" she stopped herself mid sentence though, 'if I'm worthless to him then what's to stop him from killing me?' "I know rumors about what's happened." She supplied. At the dark look she received from her companion she quickly started to elaborate. "Well…" at the impatient growl she received she quickly racked her mind for the information. "I don't know all the details but there was this demon named Naraku and he got this jewel called the shikon something-"

"shikon no tama." He dryly supplied

Kagome just bobbed her head in acceptance, "that's it." Making a mental note to ask him how he had heard about it later she continued, "Anyway he took the jewel and used it's power to take over 500 years ago, before that it's said that things were different that humans were for the most part free, they didn't have to hide… But after he took over he used the jewel to help him create some of his most powerful warriors, anyone who comes up against them perishes. No one knows for sure who has what or how many there actually are but its said that they can do unimaginable things."

"Anything else?"

Kagome shot him a dark look, "Impatient much?"

"Keh."

"Rumor also has it that Naraku keeps a human pet… that she was the a very powerful human in her day but she let her power be corrupted and she scrummed to his power, no one has ever seen her, but it said that only one with her original strength can end all this." Kagome took a breath as she locked eyes with her audience member.

"What sort of power?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

She just shrugged, "no one really knows, if we did then all this wouldn't be here." She gestured to the village.

"Keh, stupid wench. Just because they have the fire power doesn't always guarantee victory." Kagome stared at him slightly surprised, what he said had sense. "Now come on." He ordered as he entered the village not even watching to see if she followed. 'wench isn't stupid enough to run now is she?' he thought just as he herd her hurried steps traveling in the opposite direction, "Damn it!" Turning around he poured on the speed to catch the illusive female.

Kagome ran as fast as she could she had to escape now while she had the opportunity, "this could be my only chance' she let out a startled yelp when a clawed hand grabbed her about the arm and yanked her back.

"You're going the wrong way…" he breathed into her ear, he smirked as her heart beat speed up. Oh this was fun… "now are you going to be a good bitch and do as your told?" She mutely nodded her head as she felt his claws brush by her pulse in her throat. "good." He abruptly released her and turned back toward the village, "lets go."

--

/O.O

Hojou was getting worried where was she? He was looking for the girl of his affections and was coming back empty handed. Kagome had been very upset the last time he had seen her and now she was missing. He had tried everywhere he could think of, her room, the halls, the lunch room, even the council's room, nowhere… the only place he hadn't looked was out side, but no… she wouldn't be out there, not after what happened to her brother… He shook his head Souta's accident was a real tragedy, but it did serve to keep the adventurous girl where she belonged. Still he wished Souta hadn't of done something so foolish it was a waste of a potential warrior. Sighing he went off to go question the remaining people he had yet to ask about Kagome's whereabouts.

--

/O.O

Kagome and Inuyasha were doing a pretty good job of blending in with the crowds in the village However, Kagome was getting feed up just walking all over the place without any real point to it, "Hey!" she called out softly to gain her captors attention. When he ignored her she grabbed onto his sleeve. "hey! I was talking to you! The least you could do is acknowledge a person when they address you! It's called having manners you know!"

Inuyasha snatched his arm away, "don't touch me bitch."

"Then acknowledge me and I won't have to!" she shot back.

"In this place you're my property! So behave like it!"

"Ohh no, no, no, why would I ever allow myself to become yours? I was doing you a favor remember?"

"What do you want me to do mark you here and now bitch?" he barked at her

She was about to respond when several murmurs reached the pairs ears.

"huh?" they questioned in unison. Turning their gazes away from each other they found that their arguing had attracted a large crowd.

Goshinkishi raised his head toward the direction of all the startled thoughts, 'what?' he quickly headed over shoving several youkai out of the way so he could stand before the par that had captured the interest of so many… Goshinkishi gave an evil smile to them when he arrived, 'so it's a Hanyou and a human huh? Humph, fun.' "what's the uproar for Hanyou." He questioned intrigued. Hanyou's normally didn't draw attention to themselves due to the fact that they are part human themselves…

"keh. No problem! I just need to teach my bitch some respect." He replied smugly crossing his arms as a haughtily look settled over his features. Kagome glared at the Inu hanyou she didn't really understand why he was a half breed but she could just add that to her pile of 'things to ask about later' right now she was ready to give him a good piece of her mind "teach me respect" she grumbled.

Inuyasha mentally cursed the girl for her behavior did she have no survival instincts what-so-ever?

Goshinkishi flashed a wicked grin he might get to kill something today after all, for the law stated if a human was unmarked then they were to be snaked on at least a little bit after purchase… and since neither had happened yet… And he didn't want to…. Oh yes fun as long as this dog doesn't change his mind…. "She's not marked" he stated listening to his potential opponent's thoughts for ideas of what to expect.

"not yet" Inuyasha agreed "what of it?"

"you should know the rules, mark 'em, eat 'em, or die with 'em"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "really? And are going to enforce that one?"

"I was hoping you were as dumb as you looked." Goshinkish snickered as he swung his clawed hand down right where Inuyasha and Kagome had stood only seconds before. His hand hit the ground sending newly formed pebbles flying into the air as his tail lashed out hitting Inuyasha sending the pair sprawling into the side of a shop.

Kagome let out a cry as they landed hard on the floor.

Inuyasha didn't waste anytime as he sprung back up to continue the fight, however the sent of fresh blood drifted up to his nose and apparently all the other youkai had caught the scent too because they were preparing to join in on the fight. Inuyasha was disgusted at his opponents' blatant hunger for the source of the fresh blood, _his_ Human! '_His_?' he paused for a moment, 'well the bitch had told him that humans belonged to youkai and it's better for her if she were his bitch instead of someone else's right?' He let out a warning snarl to the would be attackers. Some backed down while others just snickered, this human loving Hanyou had the audacity to snarl at them? It was truly amusing. For what could he do to back it up? Poke them with his 'claws'?

Kagome forced herself to her feet, she only had a minor set of scraps on her left leg, but that still didn't make them hurt any less. She raised her eyes to watch the battle.

Goshikishi sighed as he watched the hanyou take out his prey one by one. Since the hanyou was going to mark her he no fight with him now… 'boarding' he thought as he stepped back to watch the hanyou wrap things up.

Inuyasha easily finished those foolish enough to challenge him off, and after swiping the air with his claws to rid himself of the blood he turned to Kagome. She was a little worse for wear but relatively unharmed. However, no sooner had she flashed a smile at him did a centipede demoness grab hold of her from behind. Before Kagome could even suck in a startled breath Inuyasha had rushed forward and flayed the demoness. With a startled shriek she perished dropping Kagome into the hanyou's arms.

"Well Hanyou," Goshikishi intoned from the side lines "get on with it."

Inuyasha growled but did not contradict the youkai's words either.

"Get on with what?" she whispered out from Inuyasha's arms "I don't understand…"

Inuyasha sighed he hated to do this and he knew she'd hate it too, but that fight had made him to realize that he had to do this; it was for her own safety… Kagome watched him with confusion shining in her eyes. "I'm sorry" and with his whispered apology he raised his claws and quickly began to work at her shoulder.

Goshikishi turned and walked away to continue his patrol, now that the hanyou was doing what was required of him he had no reason to fight… there was something familiar about the girl though… he just couldn't put his finger on it…

--

/O.O

Hojou just couldn't believe it…. She had gone out side… he had questioned everyone till he finally found someone who had seen her heading towards the entrance of the well… this was bad. This was very bad. Now if she died there would be no one to carry on her line and the dormant power it had possessed would fade away. He ran back towards the concils chambers they had to be informed right away! And Hojou knew they were not going to like this…nope they weren't going to like this at all…

To be continued….

Shout outs!

Dove of Night- hey long time no see lol! Great to hear from you! I really need to catch up on your story ne? x Yeah I know this storys odd, but it's fun! I agree I did rush a tad, bad me! But hopefully it wasn't too bad ne? Yeah that's my favorite part too lol I swear that part wasn't planed at all! Inu was suppose to have to rescue her like in the anime, and he ended up trying to brand her lol. I'm glad you like it though! I'm starting to work on the RK fic too again, sorry for the long wait I got very distracted.

HeartAke- thanks! I appreciate the tip actually I have a beta that goes over it at her convenience and once it gets back to me then I'll place the fixed version up . I'm really glad you enjoyed! This looks like it will be fun to play with!


	3. You Marked Me

Looks sheepish 

ducks knives pitch forks and other sharp implements. I'm Sorry! I had this written for a long time but here ya go. I'll try to update more before too long

One of my friends whined at me enough to get this so here you go. Enjoy

Reign of Spiders 3

Inuyasha carried the unconscious girl threw the woods. He let out a snort of annoyance as he cast his gaze at the slumbering girl he had cradled against him. Once he realized what he had been doing he shook his head to clear it, "Stupid wench" he grumbled. Now he was stuck with her, she was his: his responsibility, his to take care of, his to protect, she was just simply… his… he swallowed and Kami help him! Sighing he let his eyes trace her features the resemblance she possessed to Kikyou was uncanny. 'Kikyou…' his heart ached when he remembered her, and how she had betrayed him. And yet… he knew what and who she was… so perhaps it was his fault for falling in love? Shirking his current thoughts away he quickly started thinking on the girl, Kagome that he now held in his arms. Humans are too frail… she had passed out midway threw his mark. His ears flattened against his head she was going to be very mad when she woke up… needless to say he almost whished she'd stay asleep… After all she was argument, and apparently more clueless than he was on the current time…. He let him mind mull over her earlier words to him, 'So this Naraku guy took over 500 years ago…' his eyes darkened wondering how long had he been unconscious pinned to that damned tree?

His thoughts skidded to a halt when he felt the girl in his arms stir a bit. He locked his honey colored gaze onto her wondering how she'd take his "betrayal" per say of marking her as his salve. Not that he was the least bit happy with it. Here he was awake and ready to start figuring out this new era and he was weighted down by a shrimp of a girl, who liked to pretend she was tough, but when the chips were down she didn't seem to be that strong… He inhaled a deep breath preparing for her loud shriek when her eyes would open, but he tilted his head confused and took a couple of sniffs to confirm what he was smelling, "She's sick…" he breathed surprised. He frowned she hadn't smelled ill earlier… so why… his thoughts started to click two and two together and he looked at her with annoyance and concern, perhaps this was normal for a newly bond human? He shook his head doubting that.

A whimper from the girl caught his attention pulling him from his rapid musings. "Ho…" she tried to rasp out a name in question her eyes half lidded as they fluttered an active sign to her fight to stay conscious.

"Shhh" he cradled her closer feeling her forehead with his clawed hand, 'She's definitely too warm for a human…' he let a flustered growl escape his mouth, before he sighed in resignation and started to look for a sheltered place he could try to help the weak female…

The entire council was in a state of refined panic as Hojou's words sunk in, "So you are sure that Kagome has left the well?" The chief elder asked hoping he'd suddenly recall a spot in the hidden shelter that had yet to be searched.

The light haired boy lowered his head as he nodded back, "She's not here." The statement seemed to reverberate throughout the room, as the weight of this news settled its heavy hands on all the occupants listening to it.

The minuets seemed to tick by at a slower rate than normal, it seemed to be a gloomy eternity before on council member finally broke the stifling silence. "Send out a small group of our top fighters to search for her at once."

Hojou saluted before hurrying out to do as he was bided.

His father watched the boy leave, "Do you really think they'll find her?" he asked almost rhetorically, "Most that leave the well who are not trained to fight properly never come back…" His eyes studied his folded hands dismay twining at the tail ends of his words.

"True she was never taught." The second high council man replied, "But you forget our reason for keeping her…." He trailed off, "Her chances are better than most."

The group nodded soberly hoping that she would be ok… and if she was there would be major repercussions for her actions upon her return.

Inuyasha starred down at the girl across the fire from him with a frustrated sigh, she had been restlessly sleeping all that afternoon into the late night, sweat beading her forehead as she whimpered on occasion. Not knowing too much on how to fix this he had gotten some water from a stream that was fairly close by, and splashed it on the girl. To his distress she had started to shiver harder in reaction, her teeth beginning to chatter. So blushing slightly at what he had to do, he slashed her most clothing off and wrapped his warm hori around her. That had been a few hours ago. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he looked on her now, she was breathing normally and seemed to be doing better the stench of illness reseeding from her form.

His golden eyes looked out side dawn was approaching; the sun was just preparing to peek its head over the hilltops. Grumbling with inpatients he sniffed at her again, deciding she had sleep enough he went over to her side shaking her shoulder.

"Oi." He called continuing, only stopping when he saw her blue eyes flicker.

"hummm?" she hummed sleepily rubbing at an eye with her right fist, before yawning and sitting up. "Hojou-kun what's wrong?" She muttered not much of a morning person.

"Feh, Who's that wench?" her companion demanded semi amused that she though he was someone else.

Opening her still sleepy eyes wider she turned a cautious expression to the half demon beside her. "You're not Hojou-kun…." She muttered in denial, it hadn't been a dream…

She idly let her hands move over the red cloth covering her, before some observations set in, one with her sitting up her back was caching a draft, two she could really feel the texture of the before mentioned red cloth on both sides, and three something just seemed to be missing. All things considered she pulled the material slightly away from her form just enough for her to see if her suspicions were correct… Upon seeing what she now knew for a fact she was lacking her face turned a dark crimson in mortification. "W-Where are my clothes?" she squeaked out embarrassment chocking her words.

Inuyasha looked off not wanting to answer her. But at the unwavering glare he was beginning to receive he finally felt inclined to talk, "What's left of them is over there." He pointed off to the side of the cave behind her. Following the direction indicated her eyes came to rest on the tattered remains of her outfit.

Outraged her head snapped towards the demon. "And What am I suppose to wear?" she hissed.

The silver haired Hanyou just shrugged, "I guess just barrow that for now." He pointed to his hori that she still held in her now fisted hands.

"Turn around" she huffed pointing her petite nose in the air; her movement casing her hair to flutter about her. Inuyasha simply did as she asked, after all he wasn't a pervert! Satisfied Kagome still keeping a daring eye on his back began to arrange the over sized hori around her slender form. Once she was satisfied she gave a small nod and was about to tell the demon before her that she was descent now, but then something caught her notice on her left shoulder…. Lifting the makeshift sleeve up high she brought the mark up to her scrutiny. "Inu…Ya…Sha…" she murmured reading the Kanji etched into her flesh.

Hearing his name fall from her lips Inuyasha turned around apprehensively…

His golden suns met her stormy lakes, the water tossing and turning getting more violent by the second as the storm's intensity grew stronger till it reached highs that rivaled a tsunami. "You…Marked…Me." Her voice was quite betraying none of the raging emotions her eyes did. "Why?" She shook her head a few angery tears colleting in the corners of her eyes.


	4. Heel!

Ok guys I know this is Full of mistakes like grammar spelling stuff but I really wanted to post it soooooo I'm not waiting for my beta I'm posting it and will repost it again later with the edits once she's done. Anyways here's Chapter 4 and I already have work done on chapter 5. yeh!

Disclaimers apply: I'm moving so anything I have is petty much in packing stages so not much for you to take… they aren't mine really!

Chapter 4

"Keh!" he glared at her, "It's not like I wanted a worthless girl like you or anything!"

Kagome took a sharp intake of breath as her anger filled eyes shimmered with a brief flash of hurt, he had called her on one of her darkest thoughts, perhaps he did have a point…

Inuyasha softened a bit as he read the emotion… he didn't want to make her cry that would be way worse… So in a very Inuyasha like fashion he tried to stop the stream of sure to come tears in a sure fire way to start them… "What's The Matter Now Bitch?"

She placed her hands over her eyes and took a shaky breath as her shoulders trembled. "Oi! You're crying? Stop it!"

Her hands whipped down from her face to show a dark expression that froze the Inu Hanyou to his spot.

"You insensitive Jerk!" She snapped, "I up held my end of the bargain! And yet you… you…." Her irate trade faltered as she turned her head towards his mark, her ebony traces shielding her face from him.

Inuyasha went to respond a clawed hand out stretched towards her but halted when her head whipped back up with angry tears in her eyes.

"So what are you going to do with me now! I'm your slave right? So Gosugin-sama! (Master) Give me an order! Go on! This is what you wanted right you…. Baka!" She let her Icy pools reflect the lightning with in her soul as she shouted and yelled at him.

"Keh! Look I'm about as happy with this as you are! So let's just deal with it ok!" he let his fiery Amber snap.

"Well I call violation of contract, so I'm going home!"

"Oh like hell you are!" Inuyasha snapped back, "After I went through all that just to save your hide _you owe me_!"

The infuriated girl stood up and started purposely storming towards the entrance to the cave. Inuyasha rushed in front of her.

"I said you're staying!"

"And I said I'm going!"

"Staying!"

"Going!"

"Not in that you aren't!" he growled pointing at the red hori top she was adored in.

"You ruined my clothes so I think its fair trade! So out of my way I'm going home!" She quickly sidestepped and rushed towards the light,

"Oi! Stop!" seeing her keep going he raced after her, "Heel Damn it!"

Surprisingly she not only stopped but she fell to her knees in a very submissive position. However not expecting this Inuyasha zipped past her a few yards before turning around and slowly walking back confused, had he truly scared her so badly? As he approached her he noticed she didn't seem all too thrilled with her placement as she ground her teeth and strained to get back up her hands clenching into fists. He looked her over confused what was going on? Finally she pulled her self up to her feet and gave him a hard look, "what did you do to me?"

"What did I do? Like hell I know bitch all I said was to Heel Dam-" however seeing the girl before him give a surprised squeak and land back on her knees a light seemed to turn on in the Hanyou's head, "Heel?" he looked at her closely to see her flinch slightly, whatever the reason it appeared she had to do exactly what he said from now on…. An arrogant grin filtered across his face as Kagome raised her head her eyes wide in horror. They had both come to the same conclusion and Kagome knew this would only be trouble to her…

--

/O.O\

A group of 10 humans crept from the well all of them armed with bows and arrows and swords. But other than their weapons they looked very poor dressed in rags and very dirty. After all living underground wasn't the most glamorous thing to do in life.

As these men moved through the forest, hiding behind tree trunk after tree trunk, bush after bush they let their eyes scan for the girl they were seeking. Each one of them kept a steady hand on the hull of their swords knowing that this mission was truly putting their lives on the line; only instead of getting food and getting out they had to chase after a girl that may still be alive or probably was already a snack for the nearest youkai. However the council had commanded that they go retrieve the girl and so they would dead or alive at any cost.

Hojou crept along with the others, he was one of the worst fighters in the camp but since his dad was on the council and everyone was truly hoping that Kagome would produce the future miko with him, due to their close relationship; he had been aloud on the mission.

_There surrounded by dozens of youkai sat an injured and shivering Kagome. Big crystal line tears cascaded down her face as she clutched her bloody arm to her side. Her large doe eyes silently pleaded for someone to save her as the horde of youkai continued to advance on her slender form. Seeing his chance to impress her, Hojou raced in with a deep primal battle cry, that made all the youkai stop in their tracks and turn fearful blood red eyes to him. "Hojou! Be Careful!" Kagome cried in alarm as several of the evil beasts turned their full attention on him. _

"_Relax Higurashi! This is nothing I can't handle!" And pulling out five arrows he notched them and let them fly, killing five youkai in an instant. And not even skipping a beat he drew his sword and moving faster than the villains before him took the entire lot of youkai out in moments. Now only one remained and it had his beloved by the throat._

"_Hojou-kun... " Kagome croaked out as her oxygen was slowly cut off._

"_Let. Her. Go…" _

_The youkai laughed arrogantly as it simply tightened its hold, "why should I give up such a tasty dinner to you?" it mocked in a terribly deep almost distorted voice. _

_Pulling out an arrow he readied it on the bow string._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you boy…" The Beast threaten holding the other clawed hand now over Kagome's heart. _

"_Hojou…ku-Ahhh" she let out a cry as the creature buried the tips of its nails into her fair skin. Just as Hojou released his arrow and it struck true killing the youkai in an instant. _

_Not missing a beat he rushed forward and caught Kagome as she began to fall before her head could even hit the ground._

"_Hojou-kun" she coughed as she shyly looked up at him love and total adoration shining in her cerulean depths. "You saved me."_

"_I'd always save you Higurashi…" And he leaned in to kiss her as her own eyes closed to receive their first kiss…_

Smiling happily at the thought Hojou's happy world suddenly screeched to a halt when a rustling sound caught the group's attention. "What was that?" Hojou looked at his companions only to hear the soft slide of their swords being unshaved, and that's when they were attacked. Five large youkai leapt out at them; there was no way around it they would have to fight for their lives.

--

/O.O\

Naraku glared at the mirror before him…his temper was getting very short. He wanted to watch this new interest of his but one of his own minions had arranged it so that was no longer a possibility. Because once that annoyance Inuyasha had claimed her as his slave his aura shielded her from his seeking eyes. he had even brought out the Shikon no tama and tried to use its powers to over ride the hanyou's but even that failed… this confused and further infuriated Naraku, how was it that even the power of the shikon jewel couldn't concur that of the link the hanyou had made? This made him want to kill something. Now… Perhaps he would order a maiden from the temple so he could calm himself once more… yes and have that fool Goshinki deliver her….

--

/O.O\

Kagome kicked a pebble as she walked whistling a horribly out of tune song as she went, trying to do anything to keep herself entertained so she wouldn't have to talk to that jerk! So her arms crossed she reluctantly followed. After all following was better that heeling… she whistled a particularly sour note at that thought…

Inuyasha walked slightly in front and was cringing with his ears as flat as he could get them, her whistling was killing his very sensitive ears and he was starting to develop a head ache… When she hit the worst note yet that was it! Inuyasha whorled towards her "Knock it off!" He barked.

"Knock what off?" she asked innocently, batting her eye lashes at him for effect.

He was going to kill the wench in a minuet he knew he was… but then he smirked as he threaded his hands into his hori sleeves. "Heel!"

And she once again found her self in a kneeling position, a position she was beginning to hate… so she retaliated by letting out yet another whistle.

"Heel! Heel! Heel!"

Her head forced towards the ground and her legs stuck under her she scowled at the ground, and wondered what it would be like if she had a power like this over him… To bad that was only a fantasy…

The sounds of a commotion cut off any further thoughts she could have had as a group of youkai lead about six women in shackles down the road.

"Move it!" the fat bald one commanded as he tugged on the girls lead, forcing them all to stumble along several more steps.

The other better looking youkai walked along behind making sure to cut off any ideas of escape. Kagome forced her head up enough to look at the group as they passed by. Seeing how close to her age the girls were and the hopelessness that shined in most of their eyes, Kagome wanted to tear her eyes away and just go back to looking at the ground.

As soon as they had gone Kagome hesitantly turned her head to see Inuyasha who was watching her curiously, "Please take me home…" she requested softly.

--

/O.O\

Down the road the Thunder brothers finally arrived at their destination the Temple of Naraku. The building was very majestic, a platinum pagoda, with large jeweled doors adorned with spider sculptures and engravings. These doors slowly swung open before them reviling a monk in a blue robe caring a staff, "Welcome, please enter…"

The girls entered first, the first five enter demurely like they were merely excepting their fate… but the sixth one, her chocolate orbs crackled with out rage and clearly challenged the fate before her, and as she past the priest she spat on him. Seeing her insult the Thunder brothers went to rush in but were stopped by the priest's staff baring their way. "Thank you gentlemen but I'll take it from here you're dismissed." Then before the surprised youkai could do anything the doors shut in their faces.

The monk then returned his attention to the group of girls, "Hello, allow me to introduce myself I am Miroku."


	5. Slave

Authors note.: hehe (calls out) anyone still here? (silence) well I'm going to try and get more of this story done over the summer, this chapter actual was prewritten last year on lined paper, I just happened to find it during my move… opps. Anyways I'm finishing up a chapter for a Ruroni Kenshin story right now (Tanuki Maddness) I'm hoping to get that up with in the next week or so. Then I'll see about chapter 6 for this one. anyways enjoy. Anyone whose reviewed thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: The only Inuyasha things I own are the dvds and the plushys that I bought from the store.

RoS 5

Slave

"I want to go home…" she pleaded beaten.

Inuyasha just tossed a glare at her, "No."

Unknowingly Kagome was sending a similar glare of her own to the ground in frustration, seeing those girls on the road had really shaken her up more than she realized, sure she had herd stories of the humans enslavement but to see the hopelessness and lifelessness in those girls eyes… she just really wanted to go home, back to the safety the well provided. She had even gone so far to reach that goal by attempting to slip away from Inuyasha, twice, and twice she had been thinking she had managed to out smart him only to nearly suffer a heart attack as he would seemingly appear before her arms crossed a mix of arrogance and annoyance shining in his eyes. Then he would utter the one word she was quickly learning to hate above all others, "Heel"

So now she was trying a new approach but that had been vetoed as well. Angry at him for refusing to even let her visit her home and quickly realizing that running was a fruitless endeavor, tears started to collect in the corners of her eyes and her bottom lip began to quiver. Trying to stop it she worried her distraught lip with her teeth. The disheartened rain slowly slipped from her lonely pools, sliding down her cheeks and finally dripped off her chin on to the ground below.

The hanyou growled in his own frustration, the thing he couldn't figure out was why he _wasn't_ letting her go. After all he didn't want a slave, and here she was practically begging to be released from his custody, he should be jumping for joy. So why wasn't he? His introspection came to a screeching halt however when the scent of salt and water wafted up to his ever resilient nose. 'Oh Hell!' he mentally cursed why was she crying now?! Stopping he felt the girl in question slam into his back because she had failed to notice his impromptu stop. "Oi…" he called softly, "What's wrong now?" he turned his head just enough to see her from the corner of his eye.

"I already told you, I want to go home! Even for a little bit. I'm sure they are all worried about me………." She let her ramble trail off for a bit, her last words seemingly meant more for herself than for Inuyasha to hear. Yanking her lowered head back up she tried again, "Haven't you ever had a place that you lived at? Where people cared and worried about you?!"

Inuyasha just returned his attention to the road ahead of him, "Keh." And began to walk once more.

Kagome sighed as she followed along behind him. A frigid silence settled between them for what felt like a life time before Inuyasha's deep timber softly answered, "If you run away I'll come after you…"

The dark haired maiden looked up slightly confused.

"So where's this home of yours, wench?"

She let a smile slide across her features and before thinking about her actions she raced over to him and gave hum a light squeeze before stepping back to a more respectable distance, her cheeks a light pink from her pervious movements.

'The wench hugged me…' His brain kept repeating as he regarded her with wide golden eyes, his own face stained with shy embarrassment. Shaking his head quickly he asked her again, "So you going to tell me where this home of yours is, or do we not go!"

Shyly she lifted her head to answer him when it hit her… looking around her she searched for any sign of the well but… "I…I-" she cut her self off, "I…"

"You what!"

She flinched before swallowing audibly, "I don't know…"

Inuyasha sighed and cursed as he slapped his forehead in frustration, and once again silently asked himself why he was keeping the idiotic wench around… He might have even voiced such a though when- a growl rose up from his chest in reaction.

Nervous blue eyes looked up at him, 'Why is he growling at me like that!' angry rose up at the thought, 'It's not like it's my fault I can't recall where it is! Why that-'

"Stay here Bitch" he commanded as he started to rush off into the forest at top speed, and as a percussion he called out behind him, "Heel!" Leaving Kagome behind he now raced towards the scent that had caught his attention, blood, human blood…

--

/O.O\

Miroku sighed as he looked over the girls. They had been ordered to be bathed and dressed more properly. However, he either had to guard them himself during the cleansing or let one of the youkai handle it…. Needless to say he preferred the sacrifices in tact!

However, it was hard to guard them properly when every time he turned to peek at the girls and ensure they were still unharmed did his eye catch the sight of a bucket a split second before it nailed him in the head hard. Typically this action was followed by a cry of "Hentai!" from a very enraged and fiery brunette. Miroku sighed as he mentally counted the number of bumps in his skull from the last twenty minuets, coming up with what he believed to be six…. 'Meaning that she is out of buckets to throw at me.' He thought mischievously with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. Not being able to resist he turned his head to try once more, however no sooner had his eye caught a fleeting glimpse of the girls did the now familiar view of a bucket fill his vision. Miroku who was now slightly swirly eyed came to the realization that perhaps he had miss counted how many times she had hit him with the buckets…

Hearing some very colorful grumbling coming from the baths about perverts and what exactly should be done with them Miroku decided to try and defuse the situation. "I don't know what you're talking about fair lady." He called back "I am but an innocent monk."

A snort of disbelief was his only response. Cautiously he decided to try to look one last time confident that there was nothing else to throw at him so hopefully he could safely look. Thankfully either he had been discrete enough this time to not get caught or the girl had really run out of things to throw at him, either way he was grateful.

Truth be told, all those peeks he was taking or at least attempting to take on the girls (along with many other questionable aspects of himself ) was actually part of his job. Each time Naraku-sama wanted to kill something six girls were immediately gathered and brought to Naraku's temple where Miroku was to greet, prepare, and sort the girls out. Only one girl would go to Naraku the other five were given to the monsters, underlings, and offspring. So either way he looked at it every girl that came to him had a fate worse than death in store for her, for Miroku was no fool why the maiden's were brought to slaughter, but simply for the activities that could be done before the girl died…. It made him ill just thinking about it, however, as discussed as Miroku is with his 'job' he had to do it. He wasn't marked as a slave but that didn't make him any less of one. The spider insignia on the palm of his right hand had been there since before he could remember. He had always been told to do his job well and to never step outside the compound or something terrible would happen. Although he had no idea what that terrible something was he wasn't ready to find out either. No, Miroku was stuck like his father and grandfather before him, each becoming the reluctant priest of Naraku.

Not that the job didn't have perks, like being aloud a woman of his choosing when Naraku deemed him worthy, also being left in the company, rather frequently, of beautiful women. And his duties of taking care of these women included, watching them bathe, looking over their skin for blemishes, cop a feel to see if iit would be firm enough or not, and try to ease the minds of the condemned damsels brought to him... Too bad the job itself left a bitter taste in his mouth.

From what he had survived seeing so far told him that the black haired girl with soft green eyes had a scar on her right arm and the brunette with the good throwing arm had a scar in the center of her back. Other than that the other four appeared to be blemish free…

--

/O.O\

The group of eight panted as they continued on with heavier hearts, the original ten had lost two of their number in the youkai attack, but they had mostly survived and were continuing to look for the lost girl. One man tossed a dark look at Hojou he was the only one of the group who was unscratched, and that only occurred because the coward had hid the moment the youkai came and ignoring his weapons had tossed pebbles and fruit at the monsters… If anyone had to of died most wished it had been the coward in their mist, but no such luck…

Two feet touched down before the group, All the remaining members tensed as they recognized the youkai features this new comer had, silver hair fluttering in the air as it readjusted itself from his landing, the twin ears on top of his head trained on them his clawed hands ready to attack any threats near by, only it seemed that these other threats had already been taken care of… Inuyasha was about to relax his composure a bit but an arrow whizzing past him quickly changed his mind. Smirking at the fools, Inuyasha held his clawed hand up, he could take them if he wanted to….

The men narrowed their eyes at the flash of fang he had given them and several arrows and a twig were shot/thrown his way…

--

/O.O\

Kagome grumbled to herself about stupid youkai as she trekked in the direction Inuyasha had run in, "stay here." She grumbled, "Yeah right! Sure I'll just stay there and get eaten by the first youkai that comes along." That's when she herd the sounds of a scuffle up ahead, curiosity getting the better of her she tip toed closer…. The site that she saw made her gasp, there was Inuyasha fighting a group from the Well! And it looked like he was loosing… he had several arrows poking out of him… and he growled threateningly. Not able to stand the idea of the idiot dieing she ran out "Stop!"

Inuyasha looked on in alarm that dumb girl! Here she was racing out in front of the arrows aimed for him didn't the idiot realize that he was fine! He never would have even taken a hit had she not come along snapping twigs and distracting him with the general knowledge she was where she wasn't suppose to be! But seeing her leap in front of him to take the arrows he growled out the word in panic, "Heel!" before ducking down as well. The projectiles landing in a tree behind them. The moment the arrows cleared Inuyasha was up and in front of Kagome ready to take out all the fools that stood before him.

The men however just stood there frozen it seemed in shock, there was the girl they were ordered to find, seemingly bound to this demon, and she had even tried to protect the beast!

The tense stand still ended as Hojou who had snuck around the entire group rushed up and pounced on Kagome with a large hug.

--

/O.O\

Miroku looked over the kimono clad girls appraisingly. Each girl had, had new clothing provided, a black silk kimono with a large red spider on the back that seamed to hold each girl firmly in its grasp ready to devour her at a moments notice, it was ironically sad how close to the truth that image was. The ensemble was completed with a crimson obi.

"Now fair maiden's may I ask your names?" He bowed low before giving the women a shy smile.

"I'm… Keiko" The first one bowed shyly.

"I'm Yukiko" The second one answered detached accompanied by a mechanical bow sending her black hair fluttering.

"Shizuka." The third whispered.

"Hinariku" The fourth forced out. Miroku was sure, in the most polite way she possibly could make herself respond to the 'likes of himself'.

"Midori" the fifth looked away.

"Why?" The sixth one hissed, "Why do you want my name? Baka Hentai." She had grumbled the insult but it was still herd.

Miroku just eyed the bristling brunet, "My fair lady," he tried to sooth, turning a charming smile on her "I am deeply wounded by your accusation… " He carefully took her hand in both of his. "I am but a humble monk whose only desire is to best serve you as long as you're here."

She watched him darkly as his nimble fingers started to move along her hand and play havoc on her senses. Her anger defused slightly as a nervous blush wondered up her cheeks.

Seeing her beginning to give in he pressed again, "May I have your name sweet angel so that I may thank the kami's for sending such a rare flower to me properly?"

Looking off, the blush staining her cheeks even darker as she flicked her eyes from the ground to him over and over again shyly, "Sango." She answered.

He let his smile widen before turning to the girls before him as a group. "I welcome you all to the temple fair maidens," he then gave them all a serious look, "I know you all have come from afar but I have a favor to ask… will you bare my children?"

A slap rang out and the stupefied monk was on the ground a heart beat later, "You really are the lowest of the low!" Sango shrieked.

Gingerly he placed a hand to his cheek, relishing the pain as he gazed back up, "I'll take that as a maybe-"

Her face cherry red with outrage, kicked him in a very sensitive area. "Or a no…" he squeaked.

--

/O.O\

Naraku looked at the saimoshyo as it fluttered off to do his bidding, it would find the girl and the hanyou and he could satisfy himself… speaking of satisfaction…. The maiden he had ordered should arrive early the next day. Till then he'd have to entertain himself. "Kikyou. Come." He called darkly.

The priestess entered as commanded, her features schooled to cold indifference.

He gave her a predatory look, yes she would do nicely for now…. He could hardly wait to try breaking that fire cracker that he had seen, but till then….

--

/O.O\


	6. Trapped by Allies

Authors note: wow I'm on a roll! Two chapters in one year! LoL one reviewer brought it to my attention that I do about a chapter on this a year and it's sadly about right. Hehe. Anyways for those of you on Media Minor I'm confused about the formatting error that is occurring, I'm sorry that the format is a mess until I get a chance to play with it more fully the story is posted on and please feel free to read it there. For those of you who can't stand my poor grammar and spelling, I most likely will be taking a grammar class in the fall so basically I'll be breathing grammar very soon. I won't promise when I'll update next but I will say I'm in the mood to write and hope to get a few more chapters done this summer on this story as well as work a bit on a few of my Ruroni Kenshin ones. If you want me to work on a story please drop me a review or note I always start to work on said story even if only to write out a outline after I get "poked" about a story. I really do feel bad for leaving people hanging. Anyways enjoy Miroku, Sango, Naraku, Houjou and Kagome are in the next chapter. By the way **Thank you to those who have read and A big thank you to those of you who reviewed!**

Disclaimer: If I owed it people would be really pissed at the way I update it lol thank goodness I don't.

Trapped by Allies

RoS 6

Inuyasha had recognized the well when he saw it… it amazed him that these weak humans had made a home of such a place. It was actually ideal because the depth of the well helped deteriorate their scents, not to mention all the old youkai bones still sending the strong scent of fear and death up would be enough to convince any youkai that there was nothing of interest here.

He watched darkly as Kagome chatted with Hojou… he still didn't like it but he said she could visit home and idiotic friends came with the package he supposed… However, if she didn't stop soon, he'd just have to convince her. Besides she had begged him…

_"Higurashi!__ You're alive! I'm so glad I got to you in time before anything bad could be fall you." Kagome finally managing to pull her hands up out of her subdued position started to return the hug when a rather loud growl made her pause. Turning her head to look at Inuyasha she saw his less than pleased look. Of course that was putting it nicely he was pissed as hell and ready to tear the oblivious human boy to shreds._

_ "Uh Houjou-kun… Ano…" she lightly pushed against his chest to try to pry the boy back a few feet so she could deal with Inuyasha. _

_ However the name and the level of familiarity it indicated just caused Inuyasha to get even angrier. "Oi Get the Fuck away from her!" He was storming over to the pair. The rest of the well dwellers simply stared still trying to process what all was going on._

_ Turning around to see who had spoken Hojou's eyes widened, he had forgotten about the youkai…_

_Kagome meanwhile was quickly trying to think of ways to defuse this situation before it started after all Inuyasha was a Hanyou and Houjou-kun was one of the strongest fighters in the well. "Inuyasha! " she called before stepping in front of Houjou locking eyes with the irate half youkai._

_"Out of the way Bitch!" he started to reach for her but Kagome back peddled quickly enough to avoid his hand. _

_"Inuyasha please!__ He's my friend from my home town!"_

_Inuyasha__ was still growling even as he thought over her words. He didn't like the puny human, and he sure as hell didn't like him anywhere near Kagome! _

_"Higurashi is he bothering you?" Houjou demanded a dark look clouding over his dense features. _

_"No! he's fine Houjou-kun really," she rushed to reassure before trying again with Inuyasha, "Please Inuyasha! You said I could go home and these people **including** Houjou-kun are part of that." _

Yeah he definitely still didn't like it but for now he'd allow it as long as the puny human kept his paws off of her! Besides now perhaps the Bitch could get some fucking clothes of her own so he could get his hori back from her. Not that she didn't look nice in it, but… quickly shaking any thoughts that even slightly hinted to his pleasure in seeing her in something of his he continued onward.

As they continued to travel down the darkened underground passages Inuyasha started to see signs of life, tunnels covered by pieces of cloth, little eyes peeking out. curiously at them as they went. The sent of fear, rotten food, and illness flooded Inuyasha's nose. What kind of a place was this anyways? He narrowed his eyes how could any of these pathetic humans survive in these conditions?

The guards stopped, "Kagome-sama," The man paused before the horrific telling one and all exactly what he thought of her station in their little society. "The council has requested an immediate audience with you upon your return."

She nodded her assent, "Thank you" she muttered her head bent in a submissive gesture. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes where was the fire that had burned in her the entire time he had known her? True it hadn't been long but still to see her so utterly defeated it seemed wrong. He reached out and snatched her hand giving it a quick tug to get her out of Hobo's reach when said idiot dared to try and pat her on the back. A warning growl resonating from his throat. She shot him a questioning look before moving to step forward. However, she started as she realized something warm and clawed still held her hand. Tossing him a slightly confused look she waited for him to tug her back or something of that sort.

"Keh. Let's go bitch." He looked off a small smile playing across his lips. She had been acting weird and now smelling the spike of anger in her scent he had just fixed it.

Her eyes narrowed, "My name once again is Kagome! Baka!" and with that she stormed forward towards the councils chambers right past the very astonished group of fighters, even in her anger she still had a hold of Inuyasha's hand.

He allowed her to lead him to this _councils chambers_ but when she went to enter he narrowed his eyes, he honestly didn't want Kagome to go in there, true he had improved her demeanor greatly earlier but he had a bad feeling that if she walked through that door she'd loose that spark he enjoyed so, it was just so alive… "Wait." He tugged on their still joined hands.

"The council wants to see me Inuyasha, I'll be back in a min-"

"Heel."

She glared at the floor as her body instantly fell into the very submissive position.

"Inu… Ya…sha!" she hissed "I need to go in." her hands balling into fists at her sides so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"Keh! Too fuckin bad. You will _heel_ here and wait like a good bitch." He turned towards the curtain, "I'll talk to them."

"You can't!" Houjou quickly stepped forward to block the entrance, "The elders have to talk to Higurashi."

Inuyasha growled letting the sides of his mouth shift up enough to display his canines as he raised one of his clawed hands and cracked his knuckles in warning.

Houjou nervously backed up a step as sweat started to bead his forehead. "Y-you d-d-don't s-s-scare m-m-me…" he audibly swallowed.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked dryly, "don't fucking lie to me you reek of fear."

Kagome looked at Houjou curiously what was wrong with him? He was the strongest fighter in the village why would he be frightened of Inuyasha? And as for Inuyasha she narrowed her eyes what she wouldn't give to tell him to _sit_ and think for a few moments. She started to open her mouth inorder to reason with the pair when a strong aged voice spoke up. She instantly shut her mouth to hear what the elder had to say.

"Enough." The old man ordered as he stepped out from the rag covered doorway, "Houjou a word." The old man's tone left no room for argument. The sandy haired youth nodded as he stepped aside so the elder could address Inuyasha. "As for you youkai, if you wish to speck with the council so badly then enter." That said he gave Houjou a slight push over to a waiting man before reentering the chamber.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and flashed her a cocky smirk before he started to follow, "Oh Kagome heel." He tossed back as the last wisp of hair disappeared behind the curtain. His ears easily picking up her growl of frustration. He was very glad to hear that he'd take her anger any day over that submissive attitude she displayed initially in the hall way.

Looking around him Inuyasha took in the view of the chamber. The place was still filthy but that was understandable being underground in what most likely was a construction project that had been rushed to completion in the interests of time and peoples lives. Inuyasha understood very well the idea behind survival, heck he had lived by it all his life. The rule was simple: move quick, think quick, be stronger or be smarter but whatever you do don't die. However, for a quick construct under the ground the place was designed to intimidate whoever entered. Dirt had been pilled about waist high to form a crude semicircular table. There were several elderly people sitting around it. The ground was slanted upward so that the elders could be seated but still look down on the person(s) before them. Inuyasha smirked slightly for people who most likely hated youkai the semicircle of crowns gave him the feeling of the weak scavenger youkai circling around their prey using their numbers to try and account for their own individual weakness.

"So, youkai" a female elder on the left spoke out her voice old but strong for a baba, "why did you seek an audience with us?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes on the group in the fire light, they obviously were clueless he was a hanyou but like hell he'd tell them that! "Keh. I just didn't want the wench in here."

"Wench?" The baba questioned back. A hand raised to rest on her chin in puzzlement, "you mean the protected? Kagome?"

"Why do you care if she talks to us?" another male elder spoke up from the right side of the room this time. "You are a youkai aren't you. What does it matter?"

He let out a low growl, "She's mine now so it has everything to do with me." He looked at the group hotly, "so what were you going to tell her?"

"That information is strictly human business and even if you enslaved her has nothing to do with you." The baba spoke again.

Inuyasha folded his arms as he checked his temper for now, he wanted information from these people so he let his curiosity reign for the moment, however holding his temper was never one of his strong suits… so for their sakes he hoped they'd hurry up and answer him. "Until I know what you want with her, I won't allow her to deal with you."

"You are hardly in a position-"

"Keh" he snorted, "How many youkai are even willing to talk with you after they've taken a human as slave?" he shot back, instantly silencing the baba. "Tell me what you want with her." He growled looking at the group. His fingers idly tapped in a show of impatience before he finally shook his hand in frustration and taking the long moments of silence as their answer he turned to go get his bitch and leave.

"Very well, we'll tell you what you wish to know." The head elder called out successfully stopping the retreating form. He had to buy time for Houjou to complete his mission and for his fighters to sneak up on this evil youkai and kill it. That decided he figured he'd tell the youkai everything and more, it was a long tale and would give them the time needed besides the idiot youkai would be dead soon anyways. The head elder closed his eyes as if recounting a fairy tale from long ago, searching his mind for the information that would be divulged. "After Naraku took over 500 years ago, humans were rounded up and were tested, no one knows exactly what he was looking for but Naraku would allow humans that failed the test to live and those that passed were immediately executed."

Inuyasha tried to hide his surprise, he really didn't think they'd be willing to tell everything, everything but here they were giving him a history lesson, good, he hated to admit it but he needed it!

"It then hit the living humans that those who passed this test were something Naraku feared. So those who were thought to have mysterious powers were sought out and protected in the hopes that these powerful individuals would tip the scales back into the human's favor, however, many of the protected were killed in battle leaving everyone who had believed in them without hope and deeply depressed. So over the years it became apparent that each person with these abilities should leave an heir or two behind in order to succeed them should they fail so that the power would never truly be lost."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes the logic made since but the way they worded that left him with a bad taste in his mouth, it was almost like these 'protected human's' were nothing more than tools, or animals to these humans….

"As far as Kagome is concerned she is of one of the protected lines."

Inuyasha's full attention was back on the story the old geezer was telling, he didn't understand fully why his 'slave', he mentally cringed on the term, was so important to him but all he knew was that he wanted to know a bit more about her and her situation. Not to mention how he wanted to know why she'd roll over and practically play dead to this brain trust.  
"However, I must say such a willful fiery child, we had hoped that she would out grow such tendencies but it did not appear to be something that would happen on its own. She would question us and our decisions far too often and she would act independently way too often."

Inuyasha was about to snap at them for that comment, so what the bitch had a mind of her own and could hold her own in life what was so fucking bad about that? However the words died as the elder plowed on in the tale.

"We made sure that she was kept in the dark about a majority of the on goings out side the well in order to contain her at least down here. But Kagome had such a reckless adventurous spirit, we were afraid that she would try something like she unfortunately did the other day, like leave the well." The elder narrowed his eyes at the reminder and pursed his lips in a visible manifestation of his rage. "So we had to punish her for her insolence. Realizing that girls are the ones who carry the power best the council decided that the spare was expendable if it would lend to a better control on Kagome."

'What the Fuck!' Inuyasha let a low growl rumble from his chest he wasn't liking what he was hearing at all.

"So we arranged for two of the guards to start talking of the beauty that lay just beyond the well how there were beautiful things called flowers, that had a sweet fragrance and a nice appearance. The men were specifically asked to comment on how these flowers would be well liked by the ladies down here. Now Souta was very close with his older sister and at that wonderful impressionable age where he was too reckless for his own good but it played nicely into our plans. The child did exactly as expected, for Kagome's 12th birthday we called her to our chambers and on the way down we gifted her with the mutilated corpse of her brother." The elders smile turned dark with a cruel delight.

Inuyasha snarled, the hell he was leaving her here with them!

"And of course the council was there to comfort her and help her through such a trying and impressionable time. Needless to say we are the only family the girl has left. As any good family should do we shall see that she is properly punished and then make sure she sees to her duties." He paused, looked down at the youkai who looked very angry right now, good he'd be blinded by that anger! "She will produce an heir and after which she will be appropriately prepared and presented to Naraku himself with the hope she can destroy him if not then the cycle shall continue. The only obstacle standing in the way now is you… but we'll have to take of that now won't we after all by the time we finish with you I'm sure Houjou will have completed his task with Kagome and with any luck we'll see that heir sooner rather than later."

No sooner had the words left the elders mouth did the soldiers strike. Inuyasha narrowed his molten eyes into thin slights as he dodged the attacks and started to knock out the guards letting out a very colorful stream of cuss words as he went. The hell he'd let that Hobo do anything to her! He was going to get his bitch and get out. Her words from earlier that day playing in his head, the way she had looked at him angrily but desperately trying to convince him… _"Haven't you ever had a place that you lived at? Where people cared and worried about you?!"_ Those words had been what had convinced him to take her here. But these people only used her as a tool… They never cared about her, not as a person. But she had believed it! The thoughts mad him even more angry. These people's betrayal of her trust echoed a not so distant memory of his own, Kikyou…

"Kagome and I are leaving NOW." He growled out towards the empty room. They only people still in there were the soldiers he had knocked unconscious. All of the elders were gone… "Keh." He huffed as he raced out to go stop that Hobo from doing anything to her…


	7. I Will Save You

Author's note: Hey guys sorry it took me so long (well compared to my pervious update record I'm not doing too bad right? ) Anyways here you go Hope you all like.

Disclaimer: Needless to say if you think I actually own Inuyasha or any of the characters from it you are seriously in need of psychiatric help.

Chapter 7: I Will Save You

The surprised shriek cut through the clam air of the temple. Miroku just smiled as he continued what he had been saying to the girl before her cry, not even pausing in his speech as his fingers caressed the girl's bottom before him. "So you're father was a farmer, that is a very respectable job…"

The brunette clenched her fist as her eye brow ticked in irritation. This monk was driving her crazy! The way he was further dishonoring them then they already were to be dishonored had her blood boiling. She was nearing the end of her patience. She honestly wondered if she was the only one that was getting mad at the infernal monk. If that was the case she then had to question where these girls had lost their pride and sense of self worth? Growling as yet another startled cry cut into her thoughts. This man with his kind words was by far worse than any youkai was! Just then she felt a had on her behind and not even thinking twice she shrieked before twisting around and slamming her right fist into his jaw, "Hentai!" she looked down on him her eyes an inferno of rage. Miroku looked at her with a large amount of respect and a bit of fear as he swore he could see fire dancing around her enraged form.

Holding a hand to his throbbing cheek, he decided it was time to 'put the girls away' before making a decision with all the information he had collected. Standing up he smiled at all the girls before ushering the girls toward another room to wait in, but when Sango came forward he shook his head and he gestured for her to wait in a room all of her own across the hall. All the other girls looked on as she walked over to her solitary quarters with as much dignity as she could muster, at least the jerk hadn't tried to grope her again…yet.

After making sure all the girls were locked up in the rooms Miroku headed for the room he used as an office. Sitting down before the low table Miroku rested his face in his left hand drumming the right ones fingers as he thought it over. Who should he send? The two "damaged goods" were definitely out, but out of the remaining four? He mentally went over each one.

Keiko she was shy, and kind of reserved, basically a traditional girl. Her hair was a very odd color for a human it was a very soft shade of brown, so light one might even say it had a golden sheen to it. Her body was petite and she was kind of small but she was firm. Miroku sighed she reminded him of the kind of girl that unfortunately would be the one that needed to be saved from her fate or eaten by the beast in the stories he had been told as a child. Thus she was a possible candidate.

Shizuka was a little too quiet to such an extreme that it would be too annoying to deal with, Naraku would never like dealing with her.

Hinariku was very bitter, but she was obviously grassed by the Kami with her voluminous breast size. She may have a bit of a rough personality but she might also do nicely.

Finally his mind turned to the last actual candidate to send to Naraku, Midori. She seemed to want nothing to do with him and his pleasantries so it was hard to get an idea of who she was and if she would be a good candidate, or not, oh sure she was a beauty, black hair that fell down her back like a river, with dark eyes that shown like stars when the light hit. But still he couldn't get a good feel for her so he discounted her.

Working between his last two candidates he finally sighed discussed with himself, He hated to be the one to decide but finally settled on Hinariku. To be honest he would have preferred to send Yukiko but she was a 'damaged good' due to the scar on her arm so he had to pick from the rest. It was a pity because she was the one that was the most devoid of life out of all of them, but Hinariku was a good second choice.

He sighed with a small nod, yes she would do nicely, now he would have to go retrieve the girls and hand them over- his cheek stung a little interrupting his thoughts. The girl, the one girl he had not even considered in his selection popped into his head, what was the intoxicating beauty's name again? Oh yes, Sango… a smile played across his lips as he thought of her. She had spunk and she was just so alive… he looked up thoughtfully, when was the last time he had seen anyone so alive? His mind was coming up blank. He was just grateful that Sango was automatically ruled out of being a candidate for Naraku because of the scar on her back. His gaze darkened once more however, as another thought surfaced in his mind, either way she was still to be executed. His hand ceased it's tapping and clenched into a tight fist, leaving his knuckles pale white. A knot formed in his stomach as a wave of nausea swept through him. He brought both hands up to his face and looked at them with his minds eye, seeing all the blood that was covering them, the spider tattoo was still eerily visible even under the imagined blood. Mocking him. Reminding him of the crimes he had committed. He shook his head trying to convince himself that those girls were already dead inside so he really was innocent, this line of thinking usually calmed him down but then he saw it. Sango… she stood there before him, the fire of life crackled in her eyes threatening and promising to swallow him all at once. Leaning closer he fleeting thought that if he was devoured by her flame that he truly might live again instead of simply existing. That thought snapped to a halt when the fiery eyes turned accusing and her sweet mouth opened in a silent cry of agony as her blood flowed from her. Her blood rushed up to him and began to cling to his hands. The whole world spun, he was disgusted and desperately wished for his stomach to relinquish its hold on the food inside of it, if only to rid himself of her blood.

Opening his eyes he panted drawing great gulps of air. He knew it was wrong to only be concerned with one girl's welfare but he justified it as that she was truly still alive and unbroken. Feeling his resolve solidify inside of him, he headed out toward the room Sang was waiting in, he'd let her go even if it meant his own life, he'd at least see to it that her light would not be extinguished…

--

/O.O\

Hojou smiled at Kagome as he closed the secret door behind him. "Well Higarashi, what do you think?" he asked with a shy smile. His father had given him instructions after Inuyasha entered to talk with the elders to take Kagome here and get her some clothes to wear besides that god awful garment she sported now and to simply '_talk_' with her and let her '_rest'_. In order to help her he had been given a package of tea to prepare for her.

Kagome looked around the room curiously, it was a very nice room, there were little areas carved out in the earth for necessities to be kept in, a table and chairs were fashioned out of some rocks, a fire pit sat in the center of the room already lit casting its flickering light on to the pair. "This is wonderful Hojou-kun but is it really ok that we are here?" she shot him a nervous look.

Hojou smiled kindly at her and pointed to a screen fashioned from leaves and bamboo off to the side. "There is a change of clothes for you behind that…"

Flashing him a grateful smile she walked over to it in order to get into something not Inuyasha's. Her eyes darkened in anger as his name came up in her mind. He was so going to get a piece of her mind later; of all the arrogant, controlling idiots in the world she was sure Inuyasha was the worst!

Hojou smiled to himself as he set a kettle of water on the fire thus lowering the visibility in the cave further and causing the shadows on the walls to dance darker and become far more menacing than before. The fire cracking, the shift of material as Kagome changed behind the screen, and the soft scuff of steps in the dirt floor filled the cavern as Hojou approached the screen.

Kagome folded Inuyash's hori and picked up the brown raggedy dress that had been left for her. She was just about to slip it on, when the screen was jerked back and she was roughly pulled against a warm hard chest, a heart beat thundered under her ear,  
"Hojou- what are yo-" a warm hand was instantly over her mouth. His features set with cold determination mixed with a flash of nervous energy shining in his eyes. Her own eyes widened what was he doing?

--

/O.O\

Sango fidgeted with her obi, disgusted with herself. She was demon slayer and yet here she was not only captured but awaiting her death sentence, who would deal the finishing blow? She clenched her fist tightly, her entire slouched frame tense with a mix of frustration, anger, and hopelessness. How could she die now leaving her loved ones univenged? A few tears priced the back of her eyes but before she could even let one fall she felt a presence behind her moments before a hand caressed her behind.

The anger back in full force she whipped around and slapped the pervert. "How did you get in here?" she demanded, her eyes raring with outraged furry at both the monk for his audacity and herself for failing to notice him sooner.

Miroku held his red cheek cradled in his hand letting out a sigh of ecstasy, before regarding her with his dark oceans. His gaze was so heated Sango distantly wondered if the amethyst from his eyes would evaporate away.

"I couldn't be seen coming here, so I came in through that." He pointed at an opening in the wall that hadn't been there earlier.

"A secret passagewa-" she cut herself off her own shocked musings as the mental image of him using the secret passage to ravish the occupying maidens in secret made an angry flush rise to her cheeks, "you henta-" she started to shot when his hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shhh" he soothed "I'm trying to save you, now you can either follow me to the exit or wait with the others to die the choice is yours."

Sango hesitated he looked sincere but he was a traitor to their kind working for Naraku… what if the monk took her to Naraku himself? Was she herself the sacrifice? And if not this monk had been very forward not to mention perverted would he himself ravish and kill her? She looked at him mentally debating the issue.

Miroku watched quietly in avid interest as he saw the wheels turning in her head. Would she trust him? He hoped so if not then perhaps he had misjudged her. The only reason he was doing this was to save the first truly living person he had ever met.

Sighing she knew what her answer was even as his amethyst eyes focused on her face. "Lead the way Hoshi." She figured she might as well take the chance, if he was a liar at least Naraku would be short one priest before she died.

--

/O.O\

Inuyasha raced out of the room and snarled when he saw that Kagome really wasn't where he left her. True he could smell it but he was unrealistically hoping that his senses were playing a trick on him. He tentatively sniffed the air seeking her sent, using his mind and feeling for his link to her. He had to find her quick before those pricks that she claimed as friends took advantage of her. There was no way in hell he'd let that happen. He didn't care if the Bitch hated him afterwards she was getting out of there with him the moment he found her. And if they had harmed or touched her in anyway heaven help them, for he certainly wouldn't. Finding the direction she had been taken he shot off toward it. His hand clenching as he smelled the stench of her '_good friend_' hobo in the same vicinity. 'Just wait for me Kagome!'

--

/O.O\

Sango just couldn't believe her eyes. The damn monk had actually kept his word and here she was looking out the back door at a chance at freedom. "There you are my lady." Miroku bowed gallantly to the waist his left arm cradled across his chest in an elegant fashion.

She gazed at him speechless for the moment. Turning to him she breathed a heart felt "Thank you" to him before sliding the door open and bolting out side running as fast as she could toward the woods. Turning back around he headed back to the front of the temple to go turn over the other girls to Naraku's convoy. Rushing down the corridors he sent a small prayer to the Kami for the girl's protection. However he realized too late that he should have also prayed for himself. There standing with the five remaining girls stood Goshinki. His eyes widened momentarily as he realized how bad this was.

--

/O.O\

Kagome looked at Hojou with shock in her eyes. 'What on earth is going on?' she thought as she started to try and pull out of his grasp again. Still he refused to let her go so she did the only thing she could, she bit the hand he still held over her mouth. "Now what do you think you are doing!" she demanded finally managing to push the startled boy away from her as he cradled his injured hand.

"Higarashi I-" he started to try and explain his eyes reflecting his hurt at her attack.

The fact that she literally was wearing nothing at the moment hit her, so quickly she snatched the gown she had dropped when he had grabbed her she covered herself with the worn fabric. Shooting daggers at him with her eyes she cut off his answer with a snap, "Save it! I'm going to get dressed then you better have a good explanation!"

He almost cowered in the face of her temper, she didn't display this side of her often especially not to him but when she did he wondered if even the youkai in the outer world would tremble before her wrath. However he honestly could not back down right this second, it could very well mean Higurashi's life! So taking a deep breath he called out to her failing to hide the nervous tremble in his voice, "Higarashi, wait. Th-theres- a"

Kagome was just pulling the screen back to change when he called to her again, the fact his voice shook caused her to wonder how he could be the strongest warrior in the village if he was so frightened simply by her anger. Perhaps she was being too hard on him? After all this wasn't Inuyasha, however why wouldn't he give her a second to just get dressed! Snapping her head in his direction she sent him a cold glower. Hojou felt his blood freeze as all of her ire slammed into him again when her eyes locked with his.

"There's a—" he had to say it, "Snake!" For a long moment she just stared at him trying to understand what he had said. Of all the excuses that was the last thing she had expected to hear, but then the word and all its ramifications finally clicked in her head. Looking over her shoulder at the ground nervously she quickly searched for the threat.

--

/O.O\

The purple youkai smirked from where he stood, "running a little late monk?" he demanded with a dark chuckle.

Miroku nodded, "yes I was taking a walk and I-"

Goshinki shook his head laughing a bit more before a dark smirk settled on his face, "All lies." His eyes locked on Miroku a dangerous aura emulating off of him. "Do you forget who you're dealing with monk?" he demanded

Miroku swallowed hard, 'he knew… of course Goshinki knew… but that means-Sango!'

The malice filled smile widened showing off Goshinki's two rows of razor sharp teeth, "She'll be caught soon, and once she is I'll kill you both."

Miroku didn't have time to think didn't have time to breathe the only thought in his mind was that he absolutely could not allow that girl to die! She was the first living human he had met and he'd be damned if he let her go just for her to die alone! He rushed out of the room to go find her out side of the compound.

Goshinki shrugged there was no need to go after him, the thunder brothers were out there gathering the girl they would simply dispose of the monk along with her. He turned to the line of remaining girls behind him. At least he knew which one was to go to his boss. Grabbing the chain that linked all of them together he tugged, "Move it!" turning back to look at their expressions as his next words sank in he called back, "we mustn't keep the men waiting…"

--

/O.O\


	8. Holding My Own

Authors note: Ok guys I know the length sucks, and most likely you won't hear from me till Winter break or later after this chap (schedules tight, I'm working two jobs and going to school full time learning two languages) But I hope you enjoy it none the less. For those that poked at me thank you I hope this was worth all the time you put into poking at me lol. Anyways on with the story

Disclaimer: If I owned it then why is this story listed under fanfiction? Use common sense people, Its not mine

RoS 8: Holding My Own

Sango looked around her. This was diffidently not going to be an easy escape, the two youkai that had brought her to the temple in the first place where now standing on either side of her daring her to make a move… She mentally cursed. This had to be revenge for all the hits she had dealt the monk, well if she survived this fight she would diffidently come back to deal with the letch personally!

Mantan looked at Sango carefully before calling across to his brother, "An-chan! An-chan!" Catching Hiten's attention he gave a wide toothy grin before asking, "Can we take her alive? Can we? can we?" his eyes lighting in pleasure, "she's so pretty."

Hiten rolled his eyes at his ototo's enthusiasm. "Sure why not. If that's what my cute little brother wishes."

Mantan let out a cry of joy, while Sango glared daggers at the pair. What she wouldn't give right now for her Hiraikotsu…

Hiten maneuvered his feet so that his flaming wheels would slid down below his shoes and give him the power to fly or move faster at will. Mantan continued to cheer in excitement as he watched his elder brother go and fetch the girl, she would make a wonderful hair tonic he was sure!

Sango watched as the thunder demon came towards her. She quickly took stock of her surroundings trying to form a plan. Unfortunately there was nothing in the immediate vicinity that she could use as a weapon. Therefore her best bet was to dodge and try to make it to the forest. From there she could either try to loose them or at least find something to use to fight these monsters. The black haired demon was getting closer, she mentally counted down watching him, '3. 2. 1!' and dropped to the ground before hastily rolling to the side, casing Hiten to miss her completely.

Making a u-turn the older demon looked at her with a smirk, "hm so you think you can actually escape us?" his ruby eyes laughing at her, mocking her for her weakness.

Sango quickly got to her feet closing her hand around the small stone she had grabbed while she was down and glared banefully at the youkai before her, yes she realized that she was practically helpless right now and her mobility was rather low due to the kimono she wore, but she'd be damned if she just rolled over and died! She had to avenge her village! So she would give it her all. If nothing else she was determined to wipe that smirk off of the elder demon's face.

At least one thing was going right she had gotten herself a little closer to the line of forest. She slowly back peddled toward it. 'Just get to the forest get to the forest…' she chanted in her head over and over again. Seeing her move toward the tree line Manten frowned he didn't want her to get away so he took aim at the trees by Sango and opened his mouth preparing to block her escape route.

Sango momentarily flicked her eyes from Hiten to glance at Manten not wanting to get taken by surprise by either of them. However seeing Manten getting ready to blast the tree line she panicked and with out thinking threw the rock in her hand at the nearly bald creature. Silently cursing she realized she was probably off target but couldn't seem to care as she tried to make a run for the trees.

The rock sailed threw the air and grazed Manten's head, causing the demon to pause. Closing his mouth Manten reached a hand up and felt for his pride and joy the three hairs that had always sat on top of his head. When his hand came away with one laying on his finger tip his eyes watered and rage filled him. "MY HAIR!"

Hiten was already giving chase to the girl, he smirked as he caught up he was nearly upon her but his brothers cry gave him momentary pause. Sparing his brother a look his eyes widened before he quickly speed out of the way. A large blast of electricity shot from his mouth and scorched the tree line blasting Sango back several feet.

Sango shook her head dizzily from her spot on the ground, the blast had been huge, she had been very grateful that she had only caught the force from the blasts impact and had not taken a direct hit herself, other wise she probably wouldn't be alive right now… Her train of thought skidded to a halt when she was roughly pulled up and her stomach was slammed into a hard shoulder. Sango's eyes flew open upon impact as the breath was knocked from her form.

Hitaen turned to look at his grieving brother now that he had secured the girl, "Hey." He flashed a small smile to the sobbing youkai, "We got her, now lets go fix it."

Manten opened his mouth to reply but another voice cut him off, "Sango!"

Both youkai turned to see who had shouted only to see the monk came tearing out the doors at them staff in an offensive position. The monks sandaled feet thudded against the tatami mats as he ran. And the moment they passes the doors… A scream tore from his throat, the staff clattered to the ground, and the spider tattoo on his hand began to pulse.

Having regained her breath Sango looked on wide eyed in silent wonder as a strong wind began to form around the monk and the black tattoo began to round out into a circle and tug at the surroundings with a great wind.

Manten looked at his brother confused; he was not sure what to make of this. Hiten simply looked on in his own shock, what was going on?

Miroku watched through pain filled eyes as bit after bit of the world around him disappeared into the hole in his hand, not quite understanding it, but still feeling the need to save the fiery girl he turned his hand towards the nearly bald demon.

To be continued…


	9. To Protect You part A

RoS 9 - To Protect You

Author's note: Hehe hi guess been forever I know. I suddenly had the inspiration to write. So here is half. I was so excited that I wrote a scene I figured I'd just split the chapter into a and b. So this goes over Inu and Kags part. ^_^ part B will continue Sango and Miroku's fight. Hope this was worth the wait!

Inuyasha speed up when he heard Kagome's startled cry echo down the cavern walls. A million mental images raced through his mind. Someone beating her, to deliver the punishment the elders had mentioned, or Hobo touching her – taking her… The rumble in his throat grew in volume with each mental image. She was nothing to him, a lead weight - an annoyance really… But she was his link to this new world, even if she didn't know much about it. Plus she was an innocent, part of him resonated with her, wanted to protect the naive girl. She was tricked and betrayed _**and she didn't even know it yet! **_He wanted to keep her from being hurt or as she seemed to be so inclined to do, keep her from dying. He honestly was starting to wonder how she had survived so long with her spirit and friends like these. She was practically standing outside death's door knocking over and over just to see if he'd answer her. Damn it! His bitch certainly had the self preservation skills of a stick. The only way to ensure she continued to live was keep her close to him!

In the chamber, Kagome had cried out in fear tearing herself away from the reptile that lay a few feet away from her. Hojou was quick to place his hands on her shoulders shaking himself. He was thanking the gods above that it hadn't bit his close friend… now what to do with the very alive and angry snake before them?

The snake let out a hiss as it curled itself tighter and lifted its neck up lowering its head a taste to glare to the two. Venom dripped from the snake's fangs, its black eyes glinting evilly in the muted firelight.

"Hojou-kun…" Kagome trailed eyeing the snake cautiously. "That one's poisonous right?"

Hojou swallowed unsure but guessing it was, nodded his head vigorously as sweat pooled down his temples onto his cheeks and finally rested on the ground below.

The snake was angling itself carefully as it started to predatorily side further away from the wall.

Kagome swallowed placing a hand on Hojou's arm as she took in their situation. Her fingers curling slightly as if trying to grab the support and strength she needed from him. She was scared, she'd learned about dangerous animals before but this was the first time she had run into a real snake… She wasn't sure what to do with it, but then again surly the strongest warrior in the village could handle this right?

Hojou's mind was racing what could he do? He had to protect Higurashi, but he couldn't bring himself to move, the snake's movements predatory and hypnotic…

It was coming closer, slithering with low ominous hisses. Hojou closed his eyes still holding onto Kagome's shoulders when the wall busted in. All three occupants of the room jumped and released a startled sound as the chunks of dirt from the wall rained down on them.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as he scanned the room with his golden orbs frantically. When the dust settled enough to begin to see again, there lay a swirly eyed snake with a bump on its head and a slack jawed pair of dirty humans.

As the shock left her Kagome pulled herself away from Hojou to run to the sliver haired savior. "Inuyasha!" she breathed out relieved. As she smiled at him, "You got it." She praised.

Inuyasha regarded his slave curiously, what was she chirping about? And why had she and Hobo been so close? He narrowed his eyes. The elders had said that Hobo was going to do his job and create an heir with her…. The growl that had stopped when he destroyed the wall began to rumble from him again as anger started to return to his form.

Unfazed by Inuyasha's temper Kagome took her hands and turned his head to see the swirly eyed snake that had several stars zipping around its head.

The hanyou was so startled at the unexpected redirection the growl died in his throat as he took in the scene before him. There laying in the remainder of the wall, was a partially buried harmless garden snake. He blinked several times trying to put the pieces together. 'Well,' he thought this was not on the list of mortal dangers he had envisioned her experiencing.

His thoughts came to a screeching halt as his bitch sat down happy as can be on the ground next to the surprising still burning fire and poured a cup of tea. "Tea?" she offered the two boys.

Hojou was also looking at her in shock, here this demon had enslaved her and she was happily offering it TEA? "Um, Higurash-" he started lifting a hand in protest.

He was cut off as Inuyasha had bent down to take a whiff of the drink with his nose and expression dark, knocked the cup out of the girl's hand. "We leave NOW!" He had snapped remembering the reason for his upset - the elders' betrayal. They had practically murdered her brother just to control her and now they were trying to drug her… he didn't want to finish that thought.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded as she stood up. How dare he be so rude in her home! This was the tea that Hojou had prepared for her and he just smacked it away! "We are in my home! And Hojou kindly made that tea the least you could do is say no thanks if you didn't want any!"

Why did he want to save her again? He mentally asked himself. She really was knocking on death's door, it made Inuyasha want to bang his head against a wall a few times maybe it would take a better hint. "Its drugged" he spelled out for her.

She looked at him blinking like she hadn't heard him.

Hojou shook his head and trembling slightly he echoed the word, "drugged?"

Inuyasha let out a growl of frustration as he racked a hand through his hair. They didn't have time for this! Sighing roughly he decided it was time to go. "I'll explain later!" He snapped as he rushed towards her, "HEEL!"

Kagome let out a growl of her own that sounded very reminiscent of his before he scooped up his property and dashed from the room. He had to get her out of there. She might be blind to it but these people were far from being her friends!

Hojou watched them go worry in his eyes, but the accusation freezing his limbs in place. "Drugged?" he muttered to himself again. His father had merely given him the tea and said it would help relax the girl from her ordeal and travels. It would be good for her health! Determined he picked up the fallen cup and filled it. He looked at his face in the green liquid and then tipped the cup back and drank. If it was truly drugged he'd find out for himself.


End file.
